This invention related to transesophageal probes, and more particularly relates to control panels for such probes.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional multiplane ultrasound transesophageal probe 20 typically includes an endoscope 24, a deflection section 26, an ultrasound transducer 28 and a control handle 30. A user typically manipulates various controls located on the handle in order to perform functions such as altering scan plane rotation of the transducer, biplane function, and three dimensional scan. In general, during a typical patient procedure, the transducer must be positioned from the controls on the handle while the transducer is located out of sight inside the patient. During the procedure, the transducer must be controlled to perform various functions.
The most common user interface for rotating the scan plane of transducer 28 (by motor) on a multiplane transesophageal probe requires the use of pushbutton switches mounted on, or integrated into, control handle 30 of probe 20. All switches must be sealed to avoid fluid penetration into handle 30, which contains sensitive electronic and mechanical components. Normally, there is one switch for clockwise and another switch for counterclockwise rotation.
Conventional scan plane-control user interfaces for multiplane transesophageal (TE) probes typically consist of handle-mounted pushbutton switches manipulated by the user during the TE procedure. The pushbuttons are individually sealed to avoid fluid penetration into the control handle. The conventional switch technology often allows very little design freedom with regards to quantity, size and configuration of the switches. Also, adding more than two pushbuttons is expensive, and involves a proportional amount of complications with regards to space requirements, geometry and fluid sealing.
The present invention these problems and provides a solution.
The preferred embodiment is useful in a transesophageal probe comprising a transducer and a control handle for the transducer. The control handle comprises a control panel coupled to a plurality of switches. Foil covers the switches and a seal couples the control panel and said control handle so that the switches are protected.
By using the described structure, the ergonomics of the probe can be substantially improved. In addition, the freedom of design of the control handle is increased and the sealing of the switches is simplified.